


Here For You

by AceyEnn



Series: Femslash February 2017 [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Addiction, F/F, Grief, Pearl is still trying to move forward and S is supportive, Smoking, also Pearl doesn't get human stuff but what else is new tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: Sheena and Pearl go out one evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH MORE DELICIOUS FEMSLASH. 
> 
> I apologize for the weird pacing in this one! x_x I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Your name is Sheena, and dating an alien has had more than its fair share of weird moments so far.

 

One of the most  _ consistently _ weird bits is that she doesn’t eat, at all, ever. She’s told you that she doesn’t need to--she could if she  _ wanted _ to, but she finds it gross and chooses to avoid it whenever possible. 

 

(You don’t think you’ll ever forget the baffled, mildly horrified look she gave you when you offered her a slice of leftover pizza the first time she visited your apartment.)

 

So when you’re hanging out one night and you need to make a quick run to the convenience store, you’re not  _ too _ surprised to learn she’s never been to one. “I’ve never had any need to,” she tells you. “The only things I’ve ever needed to get that one might find at a convenience store, I can get just as easily at the grocery store, and that’s closer to the Temple.”

 

“Stuff for the kid, I take it?”

 

“Mostly for Steven, yes. And Amethyst at times.” She laughs. “Sometimes I’ll pick up cleaning supplies, if that counts for anything.”

 

“Fair ‘nuff. Uh, anyway, wanna come with?”

 

“Of course! You said it was just down the street, yes?”

 

“Yup. Less than a block. Part of why I love livin’ right here.” You grin at Pearl, and she returns the gesture. 

 

There’s a pause. “Wait, do you have a coat?” you ask. “It’s freezing out there.”

 

“Oh, I don’t need one. We don’t get cold.”

 

You don’t even question it, but you’ll still freely admit that seeing her out in the snow in a sleeveless top and shorts makes you cringe a bit, so you insist on lending her a coat regardless. 

 

It looks  _ really _ cute on her, actually--better than it ever looked on you. You think you’re gonna let her keep it.

 

\---

 

Half the reason you needed to go to the store was to get caffeine. You’re normally a coffee drinker, but your ancient coffee maker finally broke last week, and until you can replace it, you’ve opted to just stock up on energy drinks.

 

Pearl squints at the assortment of colorful cans in the refrigerator. “These have such absurd names,” she comments.

 

“Heh, yeah. It’s, like, a  _ thing _ with energy drinks--they try so hard to be ‘extreme’ or whatever, but they just come off lookin’ kinda dumb.”

 

“...Do they at least work?”

 

“Yeah, they definitely get the job done. Most of ‘em taste pretty gross, but eh, so long as they keep me awake I’ll live.”

 

You open up the fridge and grab a few Sugar Shock Shutdowns--blue raspberry, which is pretty much the only flavor in stock that doesn’t make you want to vomit. After some consideration, you decide to get a few of those canned coffee drinks as well, and make a mental note to go out and replace your coffee maker the moment you get paid.

 

You stuff the cans in the reusable bag you brought--easier than carrying them in your arms the whole time--and head over to the coffee bar. “Ey, Pearl,” you call, “I know you don’t eat, but do you drink at all?”

 

“Only tea. Do they have that here?”

 

“Yup. Just Earl Grey and green, though. I’d be happy to buy you one, if you’d like…”

 

She blushes. “You don’t need to do that. I can pay for it myself.”

 

“Might not  _ need _ to, but I’d  _ like _ to, if you’re down.”

 

“Oh! Yes, then. Thank you.”

 

“No prob.” You give Pearl a quick kiss on the cheek. “You’re cute when you blush, y’know.” That just makes her blush more, and you can’t help but chuckle.

 

Before long, Pearl’s made her tea, and you’ve poured yourself an enormous cup of terrible coffee, with a bit too much cream and sugar thrown in to mask the burnt taste. “What kinda tea didja go for?” you ask.

 

“Green. Why?”

 

“Just curious. Green’s pretty good, if ya ask me. Never been big on black.”

 

“I like both, myself.”

 

“And that’s cool too! Hey, next time my grandma sends me a box of black tea, want me to give it to you?”

 

“Well, if you’re not planning on drinking it...sure.”

 

“Trust me, I never touch the stuff. I think I still have a box or two gathering dust in my kitchen.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The two of you walk up to the counter, and you set your purchases down. “Oh,” you tell the man at the counter, “and I’d like a pack of Pall Malls. Menthol 100s, please.”

 

The man asks for your ID, and you pull it out and flash it at him. He nods, and goes to grab your smokes. Pearl just stares at you, her expression unreadable. Okay, you’re definitely gonna have to ask what’s up.

 

You pay and put everything, save for the hot drinks, in the bag. “Let’s head on back, Pearl,” you say, and for a moment, Pearl doesn’t seem to have heard you.

 

“Pearl?”

 

“What? Oh, uh, yes, let’s go back.”

 

\---

 

You stop at your apartment building, and you sit down on the steps, motioning for Pearl to join you.

 

“You doin’ okay?” you ask.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just...didn’t realize you smoked.”

 

“...Fuck, is that a dealbreaker? I get it if it is, I should’ve mentioned it…”

 

“No! I’m just...I’m just  _ worried. _ Aren’t those bad for you?”

 

Shit. Now you just feel like an ass. “Yeah,” you admit. “I’m trying to at least cut back, but...it’s not easy, y’know?”

 

She nods. “I’m not exactly one to talk anyway,” she sighs. “It’s not like I’ve never done anything unhealthy in my life.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Pearl looks away. “It’s over now, it’s not a big deal.”

 

“You can tell me, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m just not ready.”

 

You pull her in for a hug. “I get that.”

 

She buries her face in your chest, and starts crying.

 

“What’s wrong, babe?”

 

“...I’ve already lost someone. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

You run a hand through her hair. “You won’t,” you tell her. 

 

And maybe that’s not completely true--you’re a human, you’re not going to live forever no matter what you do--but you still  _ mean _ it. As weird as all this has been, you wouldn’t trade it for anything. You wouldn’t trade  _ her _ for anything.

 

You’re gonna be here for her every step of the way, and yeah, you may not know what’s up with her past yet, but...someday she’ll be ready. And when she is, you’ll listen.

  
In the meantime, all you can do is pull the box of cigarettes from your bag and toss them into the snow.


End file.
